pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Petals
''"I Love You in Every Step I take" '' Prologue When I was young, Father abandoned his music career just to see the birth of his child and that was me. He rushed to the Hospital and found me cuddled in my mother's arms. He saw that soft and peach skin of mine and he kissed my forehead. "Someday, I will care for you everyday" Said My Father My Mother quickly named me,"Lucy". She gave me that name, because it literally means "Born at Dawn" which was correct, because I was born in the time of Dawn. At a tender young age, Father would always gave me this quotes about life,trust,family,friendship and love. "Love", what does that word mean? They are many meanings based on that word, but there is only one meaning for that. I would always think of my Father as a personal inspiration for me, because he always tells me the right things and the wrong things. So, my motto is "work inspiringly, just to devote yourself". My name is Lucy Helen Bernsen and this is my love story. Chapter 1 Winter φ It's the season of the year, Winter. I don't really get the meaning of Winter, I mean it's all about Snow and Frost but aside from that, their is a real meaning in that word. When I was thirteen, I became friends with a girl named Candace Flynn, she is so happy whenever winter arrives well that's because she could play with her brothers in the snow and frost while me, I could just provide warmth to myself with my cousin, Carla in the fire place. Okay, Carla is my only friend since I was young. The reason why she's my only friend is because I am shy and I can't handle things in my social life, I'm afraid that it would end in a disaster but somehow, I'm not the only one who had this problem there's this nerdy guy here who has the same age as mine. He always stares at me whenever we're in class or in the cafeteria however it never creeps me. There are times that he would bumped with me by accident, he would apologize and then, I'll accept it. His name is Carl Karl which is a pretty weird name because his first name rhymes with his last name. His name sounds like a German name or I don't know Polish, it doesn't matter at least, I find his name so cool and weird at the same time. Right now, I'm just talking to Candace about Carl. "You know what? Carl has a weird personality did you notice that?" I curiously asked Candace about it "Oh Lucy, all nerdy guys had weird personality" Candace explained in which I disagree because half of the "nerds" here are completely normal. "Candace, you better stop showing your vanity or else someone will bully you for having a pride personality" It's true Candace always shows her vanity to everyone, she thinks she's perfect and popular however she's not friends with the others, her only friends is I, Stacy, Jenny and probably Jeremy. "You know that everyone here will bully a student full of pride" Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Stories